Sloppy Love
by Secretness
Summary: Going to a party almost ensures you getting drunk, right? Well Oga did, and he and Yolda end up having some fun, but how will Hilda react? Rated M for Lemon.


**This is a new story, so I hope you like it!**

**My first, so yeah. Sorry if it's entirely horrible.**

**(I did try)**

* * *

"Hold on," Oga began, "I still don't understand. Why are you dragging me down back down to hell?"

"Because the Great Demon Lord's birthday is coming up and Master must attend," Hilda repeated for the hundredth time. She knew Oga was dense, but being this stupid must be a sickness.

"But where am I going to stay?" Oga asked, preferring not to stay in that palace he always hears about.

"A hotel. Master and I will be staying in the palace. You don't need to worry about death there," Hilda explained, stuffing the last of her clothing into a small backpack. She had packed Beel a bag, no, a _bus _of clothing. They were only supposed to stay the weekend.

"And my parents? I can't just tell them I've gotta attend Beel's real dad's birthday in the Demon world. They'd send me to a hospital," Oga muttered. He had refused to pack, despite them leaving that moment. He was determined to spend his weekend working on his video games, not finally meeting the dumbass Demon Lord.

"I told them we were going to a hot spring, which you are. Misaki said something about a lovers getaway and your parents immediately agreed, but they gave me these," Hilda said and held up a roll of condoms.

"LIKE HELL!" Oga shouted and smacked the condoms out of Hilda's hand, proceeding to stomp on them. _Stupid family, _Oga thought, _as if I'd even think about that bitch in that way!_

"Quite unnecessary. Hurry and pack sewer rat, we've got to leave. Yolda is waiting by the river," Hilda said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. She picked the sleeping Beel off of Oga's bed and headed for the door.

"Yolda's taking us?" Oga asked, surprised. Last time he checked, those two hated each other.

"She's transporting Master along, she's probably going to get a present for transporting the Demon Lord's son," Hilda sighed as she cradled Beel in her arms.

"Tch, whatever. Can't I just-"

"Staying behind would leave you much too far past your limited distance from Master. That's asking for a death wish, which I don't personally mind," Hilda said icily. Turning, Hilda left the room, leaving Oga to pack.

"God dammit..." Oga groaned as he pulled out a small duffel bag he had. He quickly stuffed t-shirts and pants in it before jogging out of his room after Hilda. Quietly passing by his family's rooms, Oga made his way downstairs. Hilda was seated at the table with Beel laid out in front of her, soundly asleep.

"It's about time," Hilda scowled when Oga hopped down the last step.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just go," Oga muttered and headed straight for the front door. Opening it quietly, Oga crept outside into the morning air, followed by Hilda. Oga locked the door behind the two, turning to catch up with Hilda who had already began her walk. They walked in silence.

"It's too early," Oga said and yawned.

"It's four thirty, I guess you're only used to waking up at ten," Hilda sighed as they turned a corner. The river came into view, Yolda not too far up.

"You're late," Yolda said and frowned at the pair.

"Just be happy we came," Oga muttered. Yolda quickly went through her transportation process, Hilda and Oga stepping onto the circle right before it disappeared.

* * *

They landed right in front of a tall, cream, brick building filled with lights and windows that looked into rooms. It took a minute before the circle around the group disappeared, but Hilda and Oga quickly stepped away once it did.

"Is this my hotel?" Oga asked, eyeing the building up and down.

"Yeah. One of the most luxurious, compliments of the Great Demon Lord himself. Be thankful, sewer rat," Hilda said and turned to look at Yolda, "And where are you staying?"

"Even though it's completely none of your business, I'll be staying here too. The Great Demon Lord said that Isabella was enough for Master En, so me and Sachura were told to find other lodging. I hope you enjoy your stay at the palace," Yolda said with an obvious sarcastic tone.

"I'll be sure to," Hilda answered in a sickeningly sweet tone. Oga, unsure of what to do, decided to just go ahead and go into the hotel. Walking through one of the many arches that separated the doors and the outside, Oga found the inside to be more astonishing than the outside. Just walking in the lobby, Oga felt a sense of superiority. The marble floor, the creamy walls, and the pillars that supported the ceiling- everything was spectacular.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a reservation?" a receptionist said from behind the counter. It was a woman, who looked rather human like.

"Um.." Oga didn't know what to say. He cursed himself for not asking Hilda about anything, just leaving her to fight with Yolda. _Dammit..._

"Yolda. This is the contractor of Young Master Beelzebub. I believe he has the penthouse suite," a voice suddenly chimed in.

"Miss Yolda, your room on the sixth floor, enjoy your stay," the woman responded quickly and handed a card to Yolda before turning to Oga, "And Mr. Oga, here is your room key." Oga accepted the key, finding it read _Captor Hotel, Enjoy your stay!_

"Hurry up and go to the elevator, god," Yolda scolded and pushed Oga off to the side. It took Oga a minute, but he finally spotted the elevator and quickly made his way over to it, Yolda following right behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" Oga asked while he and Yolda were waiting for the elevator.

"I'm on the sixth floor you dumbass. I'm not taking the stairs," Yolda scoffed as the elevator doors opened. Stepping in, she pressed the sixth floor button. She grabbed Oga's wrist and slammed his hand onto the penthouse button, lighting it up the second time.

"What the hell!" Oga shouted and pulled back his hand in pain. Yolda only had a small smirk on her face, a mischievous one.

"Man up," Yolda said quickly, her smirk disappearing, "If you can't even take that, you really have no business being involved with Young Master Beelzebub."

"Tch, this coming from the woman who can't even land a hit on her own sister," Oga muttered. Three seconds later, Oga was pinned to the wall by an angry Yolda.

"What did you just say?" Yolda asked threateningly, pressing her elbow against Oga's throat.

"Nothing," Oga croaked as the elevator doors opened on the sixth floor.

"Oh, that's what I thought," Yolda said and left the elevator without a stopping to turn around. Oga clutched his throat, trying to shake the choking feeling off of him. "I'll be getting you soon. There should be a tuxedo in your room already," Yolda said before disappearing out of sight.

"What?" Oga choked out as the doors closed again and carried him up another floor. This time, the doors opened directly into Oga's room. It was _huge_, full of colors and furniture that blended so well together it was almost disgusting. Oga walked out of the elevator and around his room like he had just walked into space. His mind came back to him when he saw a black tuxedo laid out across his king sized bed, a bow tie placed next to it. _God dammit..._

* * *

At exactly seven thirty, the elevator doors in Oga's room dinged and Yolda, in a shot, black, lace dress with her hair neatly falling over a single shoulder, walked out in her matching black high heels.

"Oga Tatsumi, hurry up. I will not be late because of you," Yolda called and frowned. Moments later, Oga walked out of his secluded bedroom area in his black tuxedo with his bow tie undone around his neck and hair smoothed back. Yolda's jaw almost dropped at how incredibly the dumbass could clean up.

"Whaddya waiting for, lets go," Oga muttered and stood next to Yolda. Snapping back to reality, Yolda quickly transported them from the hotel to the front of the palace.

"Welcome Mrs. Yolda, Mr. Oga Tatsumi," a man in a dark cloak said as he waved them forward, "Enjoy your evening."

From the outside, the palace looked like a real home for a demon king, but on the inside everything was rather, happy. There were people everywhere, ranging from human looking to what looked like a plant, and the words _Happy Birthday Demon Lord-sama! _everywhere. Heavy metal music was blasting throughout the halls, which just fit in with everyone's black attire.

"Idiot!" Yolda quietly scolded Oga, "You didn't tie your bow tie!"

"I didn't know how dammit..." Oga muttered. Oga caught the hand that dove straight towards his neck, frowning down at the woman who was content to fix him.

"Hilda'll kill you if she sees you," Yolda reasoned. Oga dropped her hand immediately, not doubting that fact, and allowed her to tie his bow tie. She was surprisingly quick with her nimble hands, finishing off the perfect knot within ten seconds. Yolda then backed away and turned to leave. Oga, not caring, didn't stop her as she walked away probably looking for that En brat. He was probably with his father though, seeing as Beel wasn't anywhere in the room either. _I wonder if Hilda is here?_

Scanning the crowds, Oga actually spotted the blonde demon standing by the food table, with questionable food on it, talking to some guy. Oga looked at her dress, which was a black ball gown with a lace, corset top. Her hair was down from her usual bun to how Yolda's looked, neatly falling over a single shoulder. Oga began making his way over to her, hoping to at least talk. He knew coming here was a mistake. Like hell he knew anyone, and he certainly didn't want to. Oga passed between a crab looking guy and one of those Yoppel things he knew before reaching the end of the food table.

"Has anything else happened while I've been gone?" Oga heard Hilda ask as she sipped some mysterious purple drink.

"Not really," the boy responded, "Most of the news has revolved around Young Master Beelzebub." Oga looked over the boy Hilda was talking to, he had black hair that looked almost purple in the light, he was wearing a tuxedo that almost matched Oga's, and he was actually _good_ looking. At least, from what Oga figured girls considered good looking.

The man seemed to have spied Oga, because he smiled and waved at him as if they were friends.

"Speak of the devil," the boy said. Oga could _feel_ Hilda frown as she turned around and saw Oga standing behind her.

"What the hell do you want, sewer rat?" Hilda asked icily, ignoring how he looked.

"You forced me here, I know no one. I'm leaving," Oga said frankly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"If you value your life, you'll stay until the party ends," Hilda muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tch, don't force me to something stupid like this and then ignore me," Oga sighed, "I guess I'll just go chat with Yolda."

"Yolda? When did you two get so close?" Hilda asked hastily. Oga smirked, seeing as how he possibly just struck a nerve.

"When you dumped me off at that hotel, that's when. Now if you'll excuse me," Oga said and turned to conceal his smile.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere-"

"WELCOME ALL OF MY FRIENDS!" a loud voice boomed suddenly, silencing everyone, "I'M SO HAPPY EVERYONE CAME OUT FOR LITTLE OLD ME." Oga turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw some guy with long, green hair riding in on a chair carried by men in cloaks, followed behind an excited Beel and a cocky En. The crowd began cheering like wild animals, even Hilda screamed something but Oga couldn't identify what exactly. The music volume lowered as the Great Demon Lord stepped out of his chair to stand before a humongous curtain.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUR HIGHNESS! LONG LIVE DEMON LORD-SAMA!" the shouting was becoming deafening now as the curtain fell to reveal a cake eight hundred times bigger than the Great Demon Lord who was standing in front of it.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE, NOW LETS EAAT!" the Demon Lord cried as he _ran_ into his cake, creating a dent in the side.

"The hell..." Oga muttered, stunned, "Who the hell runs into their cake?"

"Don't insult the Great Demon Lord," Hilda scolded and swiftly slapped Oga. Oga knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Oga could barely stand when it was time to leave, whatever he had been drinking sure wasn't water. It seemed that most people were leaving that night rather drunk, except for Hilda of course who was perfectly fine.

"You, you know what?" Oga jabbered stupidly as he hiccuped, "You, You're a real bi *hiccup* tch."

"Just get him back to the hotel already," Hilda scoffed and left Oga with Yolda, who of course hadn't avoided getting drunk either.

"Whatever," Yolda said and hiccuped. Dizzily, Yolda managed to transport the two back to Oga's hotel room. Landing right in the living room, they both collapsed on the couch.

"These parties *hiccup* are the best," Oga muttered.

"You missed the one last year, that was the best!" Yolda snickered and broke into a fit of laughter. Oga couldn't help himself, he joined Yolda in her fit of laughter. They both fell to the floor after a few minutes until Yolda barely managed to quit her laughter, and before Oga knew it, she was strattling him.

"You know, you were so cute tonight *hiccup* I just wanted to fuck your brains out," Yolda said and smiled. Oga found his hands beginning to trail up Yolda's body, cupping her face before bringing her down for a somewhat-passionate, drunken kiss.

"Let the fucking commence then," Oga smiled against Yolda's lips before kissing her again.

* * *

**_And that's all for chapter one._**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

**_-Secrets_**


End file.
